The camera
by HelloNightmare
Summary: What happens when Ichijo is bored on a day with no classes and finds a camera? Story is better than summary!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!!!!!** Just to make that clear. I new at this so please go easy on me!! T T

Short and pointless.

Please review!!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vampire knight:

_The Camera_

Ichijo's POV

Ugh. I hate when i have days off!! I can never find anything to do! So i usually just end up on my bed reading my manga. I didn't want to do that today, so i decided that i would have a little fun.

_Flash back:_

_I walked into my room, disappointed that classes had been canceled. It was do to the day class having a banquet with all their parents. Kaname said that none of the night class could leave the dorms. I wanted to do something fun. Of course Kaname would prohibit that._

_But that when i saw the camera._

_Well it looks like i've found my fun._

_End Flashback_

Of course, that ended too.

_Flashback_

_I grabed the camera and ran out of my room. I went down the long coridor, and sneakly went up to Kaname's room. I knew he was asleep, so he would be my fist subject. I creaked the door open an inch and saw him sound asleep. I opened the door just enough to let my body through._

_I tip-toed to Kaname's bed and turned on the camera. I looked at the camera and said," Here is a Pureblood in it's natural habbitat. Lets watch shall we?"I turned the camera's focus on Kaname's sleeping form. " Oh, how cute!!!" I exclaim, whispered. I knew if he woke up right now he'd probably kill me, but i didn't care i was having to much fun. i turned the camera on myself. " Purebloods are adorable aren't they?" I questioned._

_" I wonder if Kaname's ever had any girls in here besides Yuuki- chan?" I wondered out loud. Then said," Well probably. I mean come on he's awesome! All the girls throw themselves at him, so how could he not resist? Seriosly, it must be good to be the head vamp." I said. I wondered idily if i should be saying those things. _

_' Well ', I thought to myself,' To late to take it back now!! '_

_I turned the camera on Kaname and moved a little bit closer. ' I wonder if Kaname will wake up and catch me? ' I thought to myself. I was just having fun i didnt' want kaname mad at me. He was my best friend. And even if he did somehow find out about this, he would forgive me right??? I didn't have any ansewrs for my questions. For this I didn't know the out come of this situation._

_" Yuuki..." Kaname murmmured._

_I jumped when he spoke, thinking he might have woken up. I took two steps forward curiously. So kaname talks in his sleep? Interesting..._

_' Well this is going to be great for my little film here.' I thought happily._

_" Yuuki... Please... Don't go." He murmmured again. So he dreams adout Yuuki. I guess i shouldn't have been surprised. He adores that girl._

_" Stupid Kiryu... I'll kill you... My dear girl...Again..." Kaname growled. So Zero's in there too. I turned the camera on me again. " Hmm... I wonder if Zero's getting ripped apart in he's dream?" I chuckeled._

_" Hmm... That feels nice Yuuki......" Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha. No way!!!!_

_" Well it looks like Kaname is a dirty boy!" I cringed. I might have said that a little to loud. I looked back to see... Kaname... awake.... CRAP!!!!_

_He death glared at me," Ichijo... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING???!!!!! " Kaname roared. I stood very still, like if i did he would not see me, be invisible._

_Suddenly his eyes grew a vivid scarlet color. The camera was out of my hands, in what seemed like no time at all. Kaname had it in his hand, and crushed it. He only said three words," Get out NOW!!" I cringed and ran as fast as i could to my safe, warm room._

_End Flashback_

Kaname still hasn't fogiven me. Yeah, I should just stick to manga from now on.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

How did you guys like it!!???

If any of you want me to write anymore please say so!!!

**Kaname: Please, Ashley- Chan, no more! **

**Me: Too bad**

**Ichijo: Yay!! More! Please Ash!!!!???**

**Me: Okay! **

**Me and Ichijo: Yay!!! **


	2. Disaster part 1

_**Hello my wonderful readers! I know its been awhile since I updated, but I just didn't have any ideas. Also because school was torturing me with homework and projects and stuff so... Yep. Well enough about that stuff! Lets get on with the show!**_

_**Enjoy! =)**_

_

* * *

_

**Ichijo's POV**

_' My body feels weak...'_ I thought, as I was walking back to cross academy, after running an arrand for Kaname. My body was sore and my head hurt, I think I might throw up as well. Oh, wouldn't that be fun...

I recalled Kaname giving me my punishment. It was to run arrands and be a ' Gopher '. Sometimes I had to do these arrands in the middle of the day. I was exhausted and wanted to be in my nice warm bed.

Just then I felt a weird prescence..._Vampire._

My scences reeled with the smell of freshly shed human blood. It as coming from the alley to my right, so I quickly ran down and spotted the dark figure that was watching me. I glared at it. Just then it looked at me with mad, crimson colored eyes, then I understood. It wasnt an ordainary vampire, it was... a Level-E.

_Shit._

I didn't want to kill a vampire right now, I wanted to be in my bed sleeping... But in order to get there, I guess I had to. I withdrew my sword from it's sheath. I looked at the mad vampire and felt sad that the creature had lost his sanity. I wonder breifly what would happen if i was a made vampire and not a noble.I didn't have time to think anymore as the vampire came at me full speed. Dodging easily, I swung the blade to the vampire and stabbed his back. He screamed out in pain before exploding into tiny dust particals.

As I was putting away the sword I heard a soft hiss. It came from the box to the left of the alley. Curious i went over to the box, and saw a kitten and its mother. The mother was bleeding from the paw and the kitten was frantic, trying to help it's mother up. The kitten had golden fur, with big green eyes. It looked at me with sad eyes and meowed. It came over to me and brushed against my leg and looked at the box. Kneeling down to get a better look at the wound, I found it was very serious. I felt bad for the little family, and couldn't leave them like this, espeacially in the rain

I sighed and picked up the box to put the mother cat in it, she hissed at me." Shh. I won't hurt you or your kitten. I promise."

She relaxed a bit and let me put her and the kitten in the box. '_How much trouble will I get in if i bring them to the academy'_ I thought, dismayed. I didn't want to get in anymore trouble but i couldn't leave them here. I took out my hankerchief and wraped it around the wound in the mother cats paw.

I carried the animals out of the alley and walked to the bus stop. The bus driver saw the box and two animals and shook his head," I'm sorry man, you can't have them on here."

" But please make an exception. One of them is injured. Please." I begged him.

He looked inside and pursed his lips for a second."...As long as they dont cause no trouble..."

" Oh! Thank you so much! I promise they'll be no trouble at all." I sat down in one of the seats close to the bus driver so he could monitor me easily. A little girl next to me looked inside the box curiosly." Oh!" She exclaimed," Mommy, look,look at the kitties!"

" Oh there so cute. What happened to the bigger one?" She asked me.

" The bigger one was attacked by a raccoon..." I smiled sadly.

" Poor thing" Her eyes looked troubled, " Will she be ok?" I smiled at her pleasantly." Well if i have anything to do about it she will be."

Just as i turned my head i looked to see it was my stop.

I waved to the little girl and her mother, and headed up the long path to Cross Academy.

* * *

I quickly ran up the stairs to my room the second I was in the door. Glad that it was still daylight and no one was up yet, i was free to carrie the box without interupption. I opened my door and ran in. I put the box, holding the cats, on my bed. Sighing in relief I looked down into the box and smiled at what i saw, the kitten was cuddling up to it's mother, and they were both asleep.

" Awww! That's so cute..." I whispered.

" What is so cute Ichijo?" A voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Senri Shiki and Toya Rima standing by the door. I cursed myself silently.

" What are two doing up?" I asked wearily.

Rima answered," We have a modeling thing to go to. I swear are agent is out to kill us..." Steping more into the room she asked," What's in the box Ichijo?"

Sighing heavly i said, " Shiki, close the door and come in...."

He obeyed and came to stand next to Rima." Come here you two." As they came forward i had a bit of anxiety attack. As Rima approached the bed she gasped.

" They're so cute!" She exclaimed. " But Ichijo your not supposed to have them here, if Kaname-sama finds out you'll be in big trouble." She looked at me with concerned eyes.

" I'll be fine. I just couldn't leave them there. The mother was attacked by the Level-E, and couldn't stand..." I said looking down on the poor thing.

Rima's face was a mask of horror." Are you ok?

" I'm fine" Putting a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. She smiled a little then look back at the cats," What are we going to do with them?"

" They'll stay here untill they are healed, of course!"

Shiki stood behind Rima," I'm not so sure thats a good idea...What if Kaname finds out? And Hanabusa... You know he freaks out around cats, ever scince that one attaked him when he was little." He frowned

" Aido will servive" I said, rolling my eyes. Then a thought hit me.

" You guys can't tell anyone! Including Kain, Ruka, and Aido!" I panicked

" Of course, we won't tell anyone!" Rima said, " Will we Shiki?" She asked turning to face the auburn haired vampire. He paused for a second looking between Rima, me, and the cats.

"I don't know.... i mean, we could get in huge trouble for this....." He said, wearily. Rima and I looked at eachother, panicking. Then Rima did something we thought we'd never do... We begged.

" Pleaseeee Shiki!" We said in unison. " I'll make a deal with you. I'll give you as much Pocky as you want, but only if you keep the seceret!" I said.

Shiki looked at me, then at Rima then back again. He thought for a second before he finally sighed. "Fine. But if we get caught....i'm blaming you."

We both jumped up and gave him huge hugs.

* * *

_**I know that ended kind of lamely but i just ran out of diologue. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and if you DID, there's this tiny button at the bottom that says review....**_

_**Click it and let meh know whether i should keep writing part two....**_

_**Well untill next time my dears!**_

_**~LiseVampiressCullen~**_


End file.
